


so easy to give in

by Lefaym



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU: Jedi Leia Organa, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Luke Skywalker/Leia Organa/Han Solo, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: Luke teases her, and the Force responds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).



> Many thanks to [temporarily redacted] for betaing.

Luke’s hands are so very careful on her skin. They trace every span of exposed flesh, they find her most sensitive places and linger there, teasing, kneading, drawing soft cries from her throat. His mouth follows, his breath warm on her flesh, his tongue darting forward at exactly the right moment.

“Please,” Leia breathes as Luke’s fingers skim across her hips and his lips find the the lines that he has drawn there. “Please, Luke.”

Her hand closes around his wrist and tugs. She wants him between her legs: she wants his fingers to delve into her folds, she wants his thumb against her clit. 

Luke has other ideas. She feels him smile against her skin before he looks up at her. “Patience,” he says. “I’ll get there.” She can hear the amusement in his voice, but there’s something deeper in his eyes.

“Don’t tell me,” Leia manages, “that this is another Jedi training exercise.”

Luke kisses the hollow of her hip. “I don’t think,” he says, “that the old Jedi would’ve approved of this sort of training.” One hand finds its way to her inner thigh, tantalisingly close to where she wants him.

“Luke…” His mouth is on her thigh now, moving slowly upwards.

Leia casts her mind back to their last training session, and wonders if this slow, exquisite agony is a penance for that day. The fast and fluid lightsaber forms, they way they’d crashed against each other with perfect awareness of the other’s movements -- the sudden shift from sparring to mouths pressed together, heat and desperate need driving both of them. A tremor passes through Leia’s frame as she remembers how they’d torn at each others’ clothes; as she recalls the way that Luke had lifted her against the wall and thrust into her, all restraint forgotten. 

Leia takes that memory now and presses forward with it, just as Luke has taught her; she reaches out to Luke’s mind and lets him see it, lets him _feel_ it. She wants him to know exactly how good it had been to have him inside her like that; she wants him to remember how hard he’d made her come.

Luke makes a small noise against her thigh, and Leia knows that she’s gotten through to him. For a moment, his fingers dig into her flesh, and she can feel him shudder against her as he struggles to regain control. But he does regain control, though Leia suspects it’s a close thing.

He continues his work of teasing her, of making her wait. His left hand is still curled around her leg; his fingers dancing over the place where her thigh ends and her dark curls begin. His right hand hooks around her other leg, finding the place behind her knee that always makes her gasp. 

Leia can tell the difference, though only just: the bionic hand is cooler to the touch, its movements are slightly more precise. She knows that it bothers Luke, that he sees it as a mark of his failure to show restraint, a mark of his impatience. Leia wonders, sometimes, if he sees her that way too, in a place locked away deep where she can’t reach.

He only needs to look at her, though, for all her doubts to dissolve. Their eyes meet, and she can see how dearly he loves her. She can feel his unshakeable devotion through their bond. The intensity of his gaze might even scare her, except that behind everything she can still see an echo of the boy he used to be. The boy who’d fumbled with her in the dark when she’d reached out to him, because she’d sensed that he needed someone. The boy who’d understood what it felt like to lose your whole world in a day.

When Luke lowers his head again, he presses two short kisses to her thighs before -- finally, finally -- his fingers part her folds, and he runs his tongue along the length of her cunt. Leia almost cries out with relief when he flicks over her clit, but Luke isn’t done tormenting her yet. He explores her crevices with his mouth, he presses his tongue inside her, tasting her.

Leia’s mind is suddenly full of how badly he wants her, how much he enjoys her taste and her scent. She can feel the heavy ache in his groin, she knows how much he’d like to press himself into her, or have her mouth around him. She also knows that he can set all that aside because he’s taking an almost boyish delight in her agony, because he’s pleased with himself, knowing that he can do this to her.

“I’ll get you back for this,” Leia tells him, wishing that she didn’t sound quite so breathless.

Luke actually has the audacity to laugh at that. “I’m looking forward to it,” he says, and her only consolation is that he’s just as breathless as she is.

Her fingers curl in his hair. “Luke,” she says, “I swear, if you… if you…”

Perhaps it’s something in her voice, or perhaps it’s just that he’s done with waiting too: he finds her clit again and sucks on it, and Leia knows that this time, he’s not going to pull away. Luke’s hands slip in behind her buttocks, his fingers press into her skin as he pulls her in closer. He licks at her, suck at her, in exactly the way she needs. She cries out, and she doesn’t care how it sounds anymore.

Luke pushes her over the edge with one last perfect stroke of his tongue, hard and wet against her. Her hands twist in his hair as her orgasm takes her, and she feels him gasp against her.

She’s still unsteady when she begins to guide him upwards. He lingers briefly on her stomach and her breasts, but not for too long. He’s done teasing her. When their faces are close, Leia pulls him in, and kisses him hungrily. Luke moans deep in his throat, and that’s enough to send a fresh jolt of arousal down Leia’s spine.

In one smooth movement Leia moves out from under him, and flips Luke onto his back. He smiles up at her, at least a little bit impressed, as she straddles his hips and leans in to kiss him again. 

Luke sighs against her mouth as he slides easily into her body. It’s good, the fullness of it, the closeness of their bodies twined tightly together, their shared breath. She can feel his mind effortlessly now, and she knows it’s the same for him. Luke holds her gaze as he thrusts up into her, and she can feel the energy they share between them, growing brighter as they move together.

It’s easy, like this, to forget that they’ve ever been separated. It’s as though they’ve always been this way, joined in body and in mind, with light pulsing around them, and between them. Perhaps it’s because Luke has spent so long teasing her, because he’s left her so open and sated -- perhaps that’s why it seems like it would be so very easy right now, to let go, to let herself and Luke both just dissolve into the Force.

She could give into it. They both could.

Tenderly, Luke takes her head between his hands, and all at once her mind is full of of everything that binds them to this life. The New Republic, the people who need them -- and above all of that, Han, who loves them both. 

Luke presses his mouth to hers again, a simple reminder that they’re both still here. They begin to move together once more, slow and gentle, but with a growing urgency. Leia matches Luke’s pace, knowing what he needs.

Luke comes with a soft cry, and linked as they are, Leia can feel how every nerve in his body responds, she can feel the way his heart twists inside him, knowing that they can be together like this. It’s enough to make her come for a second time; gentler this time, but no less satisfying.

She holds him, after. Luke’s head rests against her shoulder and his breath tickles her neck. Leia wonders if Luke had expected this, when he began training her in the Force. She wonders if she had expected it, when she agreed; if she’d known what would happen in the way she’d known so many other things in a place untouched by her conscious mind. She’ll ask him about it, sometime soon. Together, they’ll wonder whether this has ever happened before: whether the Force has called to two people bound by both body and blood as they are.

But now is not the time for that. Now is just the two of them pressed together, the warmth of Luke’s body close against hers. Now is the way she can feel his heartbeat alongside her own. Now is the gentle light of the Force as Luke’s hands run over her skin.


End file.
